Arthur
Arthur is the main character from Capcom's Ghost ‘n Goblins series. Backstory Arthur is a knight on a quest to rescue Princess Guinevere from the evil clutches of Astaroth, king of the Demon World. Along the way he has to fight zombies and other evil demons(like Firebrand), while collecting power ups and weapons to defeat all of his enemies. Gameplay Special Attacks *'Dagger Toss' *'Lance Toss' *'Scatter Crossbow' *'Fire Bottle Toss' *'Axe Toss' *'Scythe Toss' *'Shield Deflect' *'Heavenly Slash' *'Hellbound Slash: 'Hard Knockdown. ' Primarily, this is a combo extender, adding extra damage while also spiking the target to the floor and setting them up for a fire bottle OTG. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Goddess Bracelet (Level 1) '- Barrages an opponent with twenty rapid blasts of energy that continue to fire even while moving. *'Golden Armor/ Armor Summon (Level 1) - 'Arthur receives golden plating on his silver armor, extending his moveset and increasing his damage output. When the Hyper Combo ends, Arthur loses all of his armor and remains wearing only boxers. Golden Armor can also be done when in boxers, but only receives the default silver armor. *'For the Princess/ Fire Dragon! (Level 3) -''' Explosions cover the full extent of the screen while a blue, flaming dragon encircles the blasts. Touching the dragon leaves the opponent burned in blue flames Tactics Arthur in his Gold Armor is practically the Zone Master of the game because in Level 3 X-Factor he is given %175 damage increase and a 130% speed increase. If your good you can combo with his many weapons or spam them and risked getting hit by a beam hyper (Iron Man, Akuma, Ryu etc...). In X-Factor Level 3 his lances become High- Priority and can combo into each other (8-10 can take out Hulk if in Lv. X-Factor and Golden Armor). He is capable of throwing lances at intense speeds and lobbing fire bottles. His short-range assaults are not to be glanced off of; utilizing his hyper combos along with his lance stabs can prove troublesome for opponents. Assist Effectiveness His best assist is either the Dagger Toss (Alpha - Pressure Applier) or the Fire Bottle (Gamma - OTG-combo extender). Use the Dagger Toss assist if you want to back up your rush down character. Use the Fire Bottle Toss if you want to extend your combos. Theme Song 300px Arthur's theme is a Rock Remix of the '''Ghost 'n Goblins'' Main Theme Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia * Before gaining his playable debut in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, he first appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes as a Summon. The same can be applied to that of Thor from Marvel. *Using the Golden Armor Hyper Combo gives Arthur 15 seconds of increased damage output and weapon efficiency. After the given time, the armor shatters and Arthur ends up in his underwear just like his own game Ghost and Ghouls, and unsurprisingly takes more damage. Using the Armor Hyper Combo again gives him the default Silver Armor back, which at any point in gameplay does not shatter. *Arthur's Golden Armor's Helmet Design are different in each of his color Alt. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Arthur is voiced by' Tetsu Inada''' in Japanese and by Dan Woren in English. *Arthur's ending involves him trying to save his princess from Fing Fang Foom, but doing little damage to Foom. Interesting to note is that Arthur is doing it solo, opposed to the Marvel Comics and Games that whole groups needs to work together to fight. *Arthurs after-match quote to Morrigan, acknowledging her being the "Tempress of the Night," but throws her off and tells her to begone. Arthur's faced many types of demons before, so it's only natural that he knows what a succubus is and does (Infatuate men). Also note that Arthur and Thor are the only male characters to talk to her and not be infatuated, unlike Iron Man and Dante who love her already. Gallery Sir_Arthur_MvsC3FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Mvsc_arthur_stand.png|Sir Arthurs Summon Sprite Colors30.JPG|Arthur's UMvC3 Alternate Colors Also See Arthur's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Arthur's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:Summonable Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters